


Melted Lavender & Oak

by promarish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Rare Pair, coffee dates, guys being dudes, idk rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promarish/pseuds/promarish
Summary: One particular citrus chased evening, Daichi exhaustedly collapsed across the nearest bed, which happened to be Ushijima’s. The latter only let out a small chuckle as he laced his fingers with the younger, eyes locking with the flourishing flower as Daichi’s fingers laced back.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Melted Lavender & Oak

There’s too much going on. Daichi eyes squinted at the lights blinding each player on the wooden court. It was the final set, each player strung to their highest points, threatening to tumble down at any given moment. Daichi pushed himself forward, he was captain, it was his job to push his team to their absolute maximum height and support them the whole way up. 

With Karasuno, Daichi believed they had no maximum height. Each game they found new ways to fly higher, giving the wings back to their once popular nickname. The brunet allowed himself to smile, tongue licking at the sweat that dripped down his top lip. He shouted once more as the lights began to get brighter. 

The last thing Daichi can imprint in his mind from the exhausting game, is the way Ushijima Wakatoshi’s permanent frown curves into a sad line, and how the lights reflect in the tiny droplets crystallizing at the inner parts of his caramel eyes. Daichi recognizes that face, someone trying to hold everything together but simultaneously letting it slip through their fingers. The captains lock eyes, and suddenly the lights fade away. 

It’s only been 6 minutes since the match ended, yet Daichi already finds himself wishing to do nothing more than collapse across his silk linen bed back in Miyagi. He sighs once more at the congratulations, and even though his teammates look especially tired they all still manage to stay awake throughout coach ukai’s comments. 

A noise erupts from behind the captain as he finally finished packing his bag back up. He turns his head to lock eyes with none other than Ushiwaka. The two males stand there awkwardly, and Daichi has never wished lightning would strike him down right then and there more in his life. 

Ushijima bows first, followed by a courtesy ‘good game’. Daichi stutters to follow the suit, adding a tired and worm smile at the exchange. The only thing Daichi can think about on the bus ride home is how when Ushijima walked past him it smelled strongly of fresh mint and charcoal. 

Daichi blinks and it’s graduation already. Caps thrown high enough for the clouds to catch them, Suga and Asahi cling to his side and Kiyoko laughs from a few feet away. Daichi laughs along in rhythm with the pulsing of his own heart, pulling the rest of the third years into a hug. A warmth sprouts in his chest and it feels like a flower blossoming. 

Picking universities was the hardest part. He had so many offers but his heart was set on Tokyo. Daichi just stressed over the fact if he made it or not. Which everyone told him was a waste of time because with the reputation he had, Tokyo would make a grave mistake not accepting him. He’s glad he listened to them. Daichi spent that night crying with his mother when his acceptance letter came in. 

Winter comes hard that year, and in his cinnamon mornings haze of rushing to the nearest cafe, Daichi fails to recognize the familiar face who’s gaze lingered on him as he ran past them. However, he wouldn’t fail to do just that later on that day, when during the first day of College Daichi Sawamura once again meets his new roommate, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He’s pretty Ushijima thinks the first time the former captains agree to head out for coffee one morning. It was still cold outside and Daichi was rushing to find a coat, leading to Ushijima just telling the brunette he can borrow his. He looks nice in it. Ushijima thinks once more as they enter the café. 

Daichi’s chocolate irises scan over the detailed and aesthetically named flavors before deciding on ‘melted lavender & oak’. Ushijima, being well Ushijima, ordered a simple espresso. He didn’t miss how Sawamura’s eyes rolled at the request. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, it’s just that it's so boring. Live a little.” A laugh follows his sentence as the former captain heads over to their table by the morning sun. Ushijima smiles and tells the cashier to keep the change. They spend the test of that morning laughing at one another, good hearted nature and shared glints in lighter toned eyes. 

“These roses over here smell great Wakatoshi-kun!” It’s early April and the two brunettes were content on picking out new fresh flowers for their shared dorm. (Well Daichi was content on the flowers and Ushijima wasn’t really one to debate) 

The spiker made his way over to where the former captain stopped, resting his hand across Daichi’s broad shoulders to peer his head over and tilt his chin up at the verdant smell. It was pretty, Ushijima wouldn’t mind their dorm smelling like roses. 

“Yes?” Daichi asks with an excited tone in his usually calm voice. New roses bloom against Ushijimas cheeks as he answers, “Perfect.” 

And they were, Ushijima noticed how they grew so beautifully on their window sill. The two boys took pride in the rosy blooms they could marvel at. One particular citrus chased evening, Daichi exhaustedly collapsed across the nearest bed, which happened to be Ushijima’s. The latter only let out a small chuckle as he laced his fingers with the younger, eyes locking with the flourishing flower as Daichi’s fingers laced back. 

His lips taste like lavender, Ushijima concludes as the space between the two diminished, brought upon by a sudden act of impulse from the spiker. The summer air between them acting as a cooler in their moment of unworkable friction. 

His lips taste like oak, Daichi thinks as he runs his hand up to meet the skin of Ushijima‘s cheek. They stay like this for a while, until Daichi pulls away before the two would surely melt under the haze of summer wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this sm I legit never write fluff so uhm. here <3 also rare pair time ! !


End file.
